U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,347 describes a hybrid vehicle, which processes a fuel economically and has low exhaust gas emissions.
According to certain conventional systems, control systems for hybrid vehicles are provided, in which only the position of the accelerator pedal is evaluated as a torque request in order to select an operating mode of the hybrid vehicle. In such a control system, the hybrid vehicle is consequently driven by the electric machine or the electric motor in a lower load range, and above this load range the internal combustion machine or the combustion engine of the hybrid vehicle is added or the hybrid vehicle is driven solely by the latter. In this control system, a switchover point defined exclusively by the torque is thus specified, which is always included as a reference point in calculations of the control system. Therefore, in this control system, for example, the combustion engine is always operated above this switchover point, and a battery of the hybrid vehicle is charged by the surplus energy produced by this combustion engine.
Due to the rigid switchover point, which depends solely on the torque request, the fuel consumption is not optimized in conventional hybrid vehicles.